Prince's Humility
by hotarugirl88
Summary: the long awaited sequel to Slave's Pride. Seth is kidnapped and a series of events happen that begin to unravel his life.this leads to discovery of his past and future chap 5 up
1. Beginning

Hotaru: ha! And you people thought I was done? NEVER!! This is the sequel! Seth, the son of Safiya, will have his own rights to the spotlight and all...But this story is following my own genre of course, the main character being a strong female. And as usual, I do not claim ownership to Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did it'd be WAY different. So on to the story!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The howling winds whipped across the sand and through the sleeping city. The families were all away in their homes, safe for another night. Or so they thought. A group of six cloaked figures stalked through the pathways leading towards the palace. The leader hissed a smooth order to the others and they fanned out, putting ten feet between each of them. A torch burned in two rooms of the palace. Five of them went to the first room while the leader drew an arrow and fired it to the balcony of the second. The leader scaled the rope and peered through the long silk curtains into the room. A teenaged boy was sitting in front of a torch, scratching something onto a piece of papyrus with a quill. His long brown hair fell in plaits, nearly hiding his violet eyes than were watching the quill intently. A crown of gold and rubies wrapped around his head, showing his royalty. And finally a burn in the shape of the king's crest ran along the inside of his right arm, just above his wrist. The Crown prince, Seth. But as the leader of the bandits moved to pull out a sword, Seth tensed and looked at the curtains.  
  
"I know your there, I can hear you. For a thief you're quite loud" Seth hissed. The leader walked through the curtains into the light of the flame and looked at Seth.  
  
"Stealth is only necessary when one wishes to be unheard." She replied softly. Seth gazed at her blond tresses that curved right under her breasts. Her soft green eyes and tan skin were gorgeous. She smiled and pulled out her curving blade. "Besides, I am no thief. I have orders to kill you. I intend to follow them."  
  
"Well don't expect me to deny a chance to fight" Seth replied as he stood and took a defensive stance. But Seth wasn't ignorant; he knew that the sword would kill him. To his surprise she didn't attack right away, she hesitated while looking at him.  
  
"Are you a fool?! I'm going to kill you and you just stand there?! My gods!" She barked angrily. Seth blinked. This was very weird.  
  
"If it will give me a chance to live...without Yami ruling over my life--" at the mention of the name both sets of eyes hardened in hatred. Yami had been destroying lives for as long as he had ruled. Nobody in this land hadn't been hurt by Yami. The adulterous pharaoh was hell on earth...but Seth was the people's one hope.  
  
"I can sympathize, I really can. And as much as I'd LOVE to kill you and collect my money...I can't" she sighed deeply and sheathed her sword. As she turned to leave an idea struck her. Seth was still watching her intently, wondering what she was doing. "You're coming with me."  
  
"I can't leave!" Seth cried.  
  
"Oh so you have no problems with me killing you but if I want to borrow you for a while you get upset?! WHERE ARE YOUR PRIORITIES MAN!" she barked. She covered her mouth instantly and looked at the door. The shuffling of feet up the hall drove her into a panic. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out to the balcony, threw him off, then jumped herself. This had not been a good mission. As she landed she saw Seth crouched down, his face contorted in pain, and his right arm cradling his left. Her attention left Seth however when shouting and the footsteps of many soldiers met her ears.  
  
"They'll have your head for even TOUCHING me!" Seth hissed.  
  
"Stop it Yami!" she snapped. Seth sat back, as if punched in the stomach, his face twisted in horror at her words.  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
"You heard me! You're just like him! I thank the gods above that I am not native to this land, it seems to bastardize the people who dwell here." She replied. Her voice held no arrogance, but only the face of truth. Her eyes were stones of strength and Seth was set into a wave of dementia at the thought she had imparted. He had become what he hated most. He had betrayed all thought of his mother, whom was nothing but a long ago dream, who had died fighting the pharaoh. True the records wouldn't record her sacrifice but those who knew would tell of her great battle.  
  
"I am..." he muttered vacantly. His violet eyes clouded and in an instant changed from that gorgeous inquisitive purple to a dark and depressed black. To his great surprise her hand had found its way to his shoulder, her mouth in a sincere smile.  
  
"You are, but you admit it. Now come with me. Perhaps I can fix you..."  
  
"And if your masters come and command my death?" he asked bitterly, not meaning to sound the way he did. A lethal smirk crossed her placid lips, one that made Seth think he was right.  
  
"Then they will disappear as many before them have. You underestimate me, my dear prince, but I must assure you darling that I am going to teach you a number of things over the course of few moons. But we must hurry, if I am caught...I'm sure to become another of your father's nightly acquaintances. I'd just as soon die." She replied. Seth stood and she took his arm, running off into the night like the gods themselves were chasing her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: *crosses her arms over her chest* short, I know. But I love to tease you people. Heh, and besides that my English homework has to be typed up tonight and finalized and all that so...this is it for now but I swear on my head that by the end of this weekend there will be three chapters to this story. ATLEAST! And a few mysteries held in this world I've created will be clear soon! 


	2. Meetings

Hotaru: heh, welcome to chapter two of Prince's Humility. And I'd like to take a moment to discuss the title I chose. You see the base story was Slave's Pride. And of course that was of Safiya's struggles. This is Prince's Humility. And about Seth's struggles to become less of an asshole, and more to the plot than that but I don't feel like giving anything away right now. So. Humility is a direct antonym to Pride so I thought that the title fit since this is on the opposite side of the spectrum that Slave's Pride hit. With that said, he is the story!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night gave way to the day and gazed down at the pair. Both were nestled in the small ditch between sand dunes with a camp fire providing shelter from the darkness. Seth awoke to find his captor sitting in the sand with a scorpion crawling along her leg.  
  
"You'd better not move" he warned. She looked up at him, barely acknowledging his presence. Seth wondered silently about the sudden change in her attitude.  
  
"This is no danger" she whispered finally as she picked the scorpion up from her leg and set it on the sand. Seth blinked, suddenly reminded of how he used to play like that as a child with his mother.  
  
"Do you intend to keep me in this sand all day?" He asked  
  
"No, I'm taking you to the caravan. My friends can watch over us while I teach you the difference between birthright and attitude. I hope you don't mind the company of demons, you shouldn't considering your blood." She replied honestly. He scowled at her.  
  
"surely you aren't suggesting that I, heir to the throne of all Egypt, associate with demons!" She got up and hit him in the back of the head. Not painfully hard but enough to let him know he was being rebuked. He put a hand over the pain and glared at her  
  
"Never think you're too good. Crowned you may be, but you are still mortal. And as much as you'd like to deny it, you ARE of demon decent!" she said in a cold voice.  
  
"How did you know that?! Who are you?!" He demanded. She didn't answer, instead turning her back to him and taking up her sword. He stood angrily and her shoulder, turning her to face him. "HOW?!"  
  
"I am...a friend to your family. Your TRUE family. My sister was there when your mother was captured. I know all about you." She whispered, refusing to make eye contact. Seth put a strong hand under her chin and made her look him in the eyes.  
  
"Where is you sister?" he asked. She jerked her head away and turned.  
  
"Come on, we must go now or we won't make it by sunset."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Yami was sitting in this throne, scowling in anger and lashing out at anyone who so much as walked past. The news of Seth's kidnapping hadn't hit Yami well. He'd worked hard to make Seth into another Yami and now the Crown Prince was missing! Yami couldn't care less how beat up Seth was, just so long as he came back alive. It looked bad if he didn't. Yami's men were scouring the desert for the prince and Yami was beginning to wonder just how hard it would be to find him when a youth stepped into his presence. The boy was as tall as Yami himself, and dressed in royal robes with a small crown on that rested amongst his red-blonde-black hair. His skin was pale, showing he'd never really left the palace. Yami looked up at the boy and sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What is it, Horus?" the pharaoh asked tiredly. The boy frowned slightly at the king's fatigue.  
  
"You should stop worrying about that worthless prince...you have me." The boy replied.  
  
"I've told you this over a thousand times, it is pointless! You are the second prince! Seth is the eldest and so he's the first in line!" Yami said.  
  
"BUT HE ISN'T YOUR SON!!! I AM!!!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yami barked, scaring some of the servants who were doing various things around the two. Horus fell silent, looking down at the floor, glaring like it had hit him. Or at least he was with his right eye. His left eye was useless to him now. A few years back he and Seth had gotten into a serious fight and Seth had taken a scalding hot rod to his left eye. So now Horus could only use his right eye. Yami growled at him, still seething. "As far as ANYONE else knows he is my son, and so he shall remain! You on the other hand can be removed."  
  
"No father!" Horus hissed, his eye widening in fear.  
  
"Then you had better keep hold of your tongue. I had better not find out that you had anything to do with this, Horus."  
  
"I did not, father, nor would I ever considering that I still have one eye for you to gouge out." Horus muttered.  
  
"Good boy...now go join the others in the search." Yami ordered.  
  
"Pfft! As if! I'll be in my room if you want me, father. I've lived with Seth my whole life and I'd just as soon die than see him return safely. But I haven't done this." With that Horus walked away, Yami scowling as he did so.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
the Caravan was little more than a small herd of horses, a group of four people, and a hell of a lot of weapons situated in an oasis. As the girl and Seth walked up the four people stood, turning their backs to the warm and inviting bon fire and into the on coming night.  
  
"Athena, who's the pretty little wench?" the tallest one asked. His dark eyes were obscured by his jet black hair that fell to his waist and his muscular body was heavily tanned. Seth glared at him, trying to decipher if he was insulting him or just plain stupid. Judging by the way Athena and the others laughed he figured it was the first.  
  
"Now be nice, this is the Crown Prince after all." Athena replied, failing to stifle her laughter. Then it hit Seth that she had a name.  
  
"Athena? You're Grecian?" he asked. Her smiling face changed to the exact opposite in the blink of an eye.  
  
"I'm no more Grecian than you." She snapped.  
  
"Although knowing who his mother was, he might just be" a woman whispered. both Seth and Athena glared at her.  
  
"Don't you dare insult Safiya or I'll be personally delivering you to Osiris...or better yet, Yami and his bed! Go me?!" Athena hissed. The girl's face twisted in fear and Seth smirked.  
  
"I would expect just this from demons..." he murmured. This time the glares were surrounding Seth. Each pair of eyes, and the gaunt face they belonged to, stared maliciously down at him. But then the man who'd spoke grabbed Seth's wrist and looked at his finely manicured nails.  
  
"Look at this...I'll bet neither of you ladies have nails as nice as these." He chuckled and the others laughed the tension breaking.  
  
"watch over him for a bit while I wash up, will you?" Athena asked. they nodded and she walked off into the brush. The others looked at Seth and smirked evilly, a plan forming in their minds  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: *chuckles* and I'll pause at this...so that you may all pick your jaws off the ground and scream "what the fuck?!!!" *laughs* anyways I'll see ya'll at the third chapter although I doubt I'll get it up before tomorrow...sorry. Ttyl!! 


	3. Deepening

Hotaru: howdy! I am back and ready to write like nothing! *laughs evilly* I have a feeling this could be a long chapter...so let's get down to it!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Athena slipped into the pool of water she felt the worry over Seth slip away. But then a different form came to light. She hadn't killed him. Why?  
  
"Those killer eyes are worthless and wasted on a girl who can't carry out one simple task..." a voice hissed. Athena didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Horus, you must relax. To gain his trust and them kill him is more pain for him. I assumed pain was something you wanted." She replied softly. Horus slipped into the light and sat by the pool, behind her. A smirk crossed his face as he ran a hand along her cheek.  
  
"To hear him scream and howl begging for mercy...that is my deepest desire" he whispered.  
  
"And to please you is mine, lover. So let me do my job. I will kill Seth and make his last moments hell on earth. You have my word" she said as she kissed him. He leaned into the kiss then pulled back.  
  
"I have to go; Father will be looking for me. Good luck, Athena." Horus slipped back into the shadows and disappeared. Athena stood and reached for her clothes but before she could touch them Seth barreled through the trees and fell flat on his face. She froze, fearing that he'd heard Horus but judging by the fear flitting across his face he'd just been running away from the others. He got to his feet and looked at her, then blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"Athena, your-"  
  
"Sopping wet, yes I had noticed" she replied with a laugh.  
  
"I didn't see a thing" he stuttered.  
  
"Pity" she clucked.  
  
"Pity?"  
  
"Well it is for you." She chuckled as she put on her clothes and lifted his chin with her hand. "Such soft eyes...and such an odd color...beautiful." He blushed and put his hand over hers, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Yours are..." he paused and frowned. Her green eyes were like emeralds, gorgeous, but they seemed clouded. Like there was something she was hiding. Like she'd been hurt in her past and was afraid now.  
  
"Just say it" she hissed angrily. "They're cold, emotionless, and deadly." She pulled away from him and moved to leave but a soft hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
  
"That they may be, but I see goodness inside of them." He whispered softly. She shrugged his hand off and pushed through the plants until she reached the firelight.  
  
"Athena where's the toy?" the woman asked with an evil smile. Her sparkling blue eyes and pale skin made her look like the foreigner she was. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that made her curled locks fall over one shoulder. Even her clothes were foreign. She was dressed in the Grecian dress that clung to her body and showed off her curves.  
  
"Mmm is that why he barged in on me while I was dressing?" she asked with a slight hiss.  
  
"I apologize but I had no idea he could run that fast. It won't happen again." the woman replied, bowing.  
  
"Don't bow, Zephyra, we are all equals in this circle even if you are mortal." Athena replied with a smile.  
  
"Athena! She tried to kill me!" Seth snapped as he walked up. Zephyra grabbed him by the throat and hissed angrily as she pulled him close to her face.  
  
"You're lucky it was a 'try' and not a 'completion!' You hear me, princess?" she growled. He jerked back, shocked.  
  
"That's enough...we should all get some sleep before we move out tomorrow morning. I'll take the first watch. Goodnight all." Athena called. Seth watched as the others all dispersed and curled up in the tent. He then followed and huddled in the corner, trying to keep warm. He shivered and shuddered until he felt a blanket meet his skin. He looked up and saw a younger boy about Horus's age standing in front of him.  
  
"Thanks...who are you?" The boy smiled, a set of razor fangs gleaming beneath the soft lips.  
  
"My name is Nariath, but everyone just calls me Nari. And your Crown Prince Seth right?" Seth nodded and Nari smiled even wider. "Pleased to meet you, prince. We'd better get to sleep but try not to freeze, okay? It gets cold at night sometimes and I doubt your fair skin can take it." Seth frowned.  
  
"I'm part demon too, I can take it." he muttered.  
  
"eh, yeah right...heh, your too used to the easy life. Like Athena out there." Nari said. he glanced out the tent flap and at Athena who was sitting by the fire, poking it with a stick.  
  
"what do you know about her?" Seth asked, taking this opportunity to learn more about the mysterious girl.  
  
"she's the princess of the demon royal family. But she denied her role as such and ran off. And then, one by one, she saved us from persecution in our home towns. The mortals never really understand us much, always blaming us for stupid things." Nari muttered darkly as he ran a deft hand over his wrist where a small scar from a slash was. Seth noticed this and tried to look away out of courtesy.  
  
"so...are you a full demon?" he asked.  
  
"Yes...my parents were killed a few years ago and Athena's been watching me ever since." Nari answered.  
  
"What about...her sister?" Seth asked.  
  
"I'm not allowed to say anything about that and you really shouldn't ask!" Nari snapped quietly.  
  
"What about her name? Is that so bad?"  
  
"She said no!" Nari replied.  
  
"What harm can it do?!" Seth asked angrily.  
  
"Shut the hell up..." Zephyra murmured sleepily. She turned over in her sleep and Seth lowered his voice.  
  
"come on, I won't tell a soul. I promise."  
  
"alright...her name was Nailah." And suddenly, Seth felt his stomach drop away and his face turn even paler.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Yami was just about to turn in for the night when a soldier run in.  
  
"sire!! We have two prisoners that must see you immediately." The soldier said, slightly breathless. Yami growled.  
  
"I'm busy, keep them over until tomorrow."  
  
"but sire-" Yami turned and snarled.  
  
"what?!!"  
  
"they know where Seth is."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: well..its a bit longer. I would right more but I already revealed one plot twist and I won't leave up another. Actually two if you want to get specific. *shrugs* oh well. Well I gotta go. See I have been working at our pet shelter so ya know I'm busy but I do still have weekends. Talk to ya'll later! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Envision

Hotaru: YO! What's up?! I'm cool but I'm on new meds so I've been dizzy and junk. Anyways I'm happy to present to you the fourth chapter of Prince's Humility. And to help me intro the new chaps are my old comrade from Slave's Pride, YAMI AND BAKURA!!!!  
  
Bakura: hey...  
  
Yami: HI!!!  
  
Hotaru: now I know what you're thinking. "Hotaru, why didn't they come earlier?" Well the answer is simple. I couldn't bribe them enough till now.  
  
Bakura: I'm worth every dollar but Yami on the other hand...  
  
Yami: HEY!!! I'm the important one; you're just unimportant and stupid!!!  
  
Hotaru: now boys-  
  
Bakura: stupid?!! You asshole!!! *tackles Yami and starts beating him*  
  
Yami: *kicks Bakura off and snarls* bring it on!!  
  
Hotaru: no people, let's be smart and bring it off.  
  
Bakura: oh so now the whiny punk is gonna talk to us!  
  
Hotaru: *grabs Bakura and puts him in a head lock* watch it ya bastard! Or I'll be kickin your ass outta here!  
  
Yami: *falls over laughing*  
  
Bakura: *growls* get off me!!!  
  
Hotaru: *let's go* Yeesh...such a baby...  
  
Yami: well Hotaru doesn't own anything except some of the characters, none from the show though, DUH!  
  
Bakura: *punches her* HA!  
  
Hotaru: *rubs her jaw and dives on him, beating him relentlessly* HA YOUR FREAKING SELF YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami was wide awake and alert now.  
  
"What? What did you just say?!!" He demanded.  
  
"They know where Seth is, Sire. And it seems they were witnesses to "the battle" that occurred a while ago." The more the soldier spoke the more Yami needed to talk to them.  
  
"Bring them to me immediately!" Yami Ordered, his crimson eyes flashing in what could only be a second's fear. The soldier bowed and left, returning moments later with two people beside him. One was a man and the other a woman. Yami recognized them immediately. They were the same two that Safiya had used to attack him years earlier.  
  
"I see that the people haven't learned yet..." the woman muttered. Yami growled.  
  
"Leave us!" The soldier did as he was told and Yami sat back in his throne. "So you two are still alive, ay? Well that's to be expected but not for much longer." The man spat on the ground and snarled.  
  
"You don't scare us, Pharaoh. You may have killed Safiya but her spirit lives on in Seth!" he growled.  
  
"Anubis you are WRONG! From the moment that boy came into my possession I have beaten the Safiya out of him!" Yami snapped.  
  
"You can beat away memories...but not heart or blood. No matter how much you beat him, as long as he's alive Safiya lives on in him!" the woman yelled. Yami growled and jumped to his feet.  
  
"ENOUGH! You two think you know it all...I'd like you to meet the one link you never counted on. HORUS!!" Yami bellowed. The teen walked into the throne room, the air of a prince practically pouring off of him.  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"FATHER?!!" Anubis exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, father. Horus is my son." Yami replied with a smirk. Horus looked at the three of them. But the moment his eyes met with the eyes of the woman both were hurled to the ground.  
  
"Nailah!"  
  
"Horus!" Both men went to their fallen family and tried to shake them awake. "What did that bitch do to my son?!" Anubis ran a hand through Nailah's hair.  
  
"They are ensnared in a vision. We have no choice but to wait for it to subside." Anubis said softly, pulling Nailah protectively into his arms and glaring at Yami. Yami was snarling with impatience.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Athena sat in front of the fire, staring into it and letting her thoughts flow freely. She and Horus had been together for only a few months but she loved him deeply. His brother, Seth, caused him such anger though and she didn't like that. To please Horus, she would kill Seth. But it hadn't been as simple as that. She had wanted to kill Seth, but couldn't. If she did then Egypt was doomed. Even she, Horus's Lover, had to admit he was an exact replica of his father. She had hoped that Horus's mother would've influenced him some but he'd never talk about her, never. No one truly knew who Yami had used to conceive Horus. Rumors had it that Horus's mother was in fact Isis herself, and Horus encouraged this rumor. But Athena had her doubts. Judging by Horus's age there were two possibilities. Yanagi or Safiya. At the time Yami didn't have a queen due to a plague that claimed his last one. As Athena sat there pondering this Seth walked out of the tent and tapped her on the shoulder. She hissed angrily and jumped to her feet.  
  
"What the hell?! Don't do that!!" She growled as she saw it was him.  
  
"Sorry but you looked so serious...I wanted to know what you were thinking about." He replied softly.  
  
"None of your damned business so if you don't mind I still have guard duty to attend to."  
  
"What are you guarding anyway? The only thing out this far is a bunch of sand. And us but I mean my father wouldn't be looking this far out would he?" Seth asked. She sighed.  
  
"I've seen him sweep across the Nile like a plague in search of just one high priest...for the crown prince he would do anything. But he may not have to..." she trailed off as she felt his gaze sharpen.  
  
"What do you mean? What do you mean he may not have to?!" Seth demanded. Athena sighed softly.  
  
"My sister and brother were captured...they will tell Yami where you are and where to find me." She answered finally.  
  
"Nailah and Anubis would never!!" Athena stared at him. He knew who they were....what they were. Didn't he?  
  
"You know them?" She asked. He nodded and her eyes grew even more cold and clouded. "Demons are useless to humanity...get used to being betrayed when you live with them. So TS for the rest of us. You might as well just leave and save Yami the trouble. I'll be gone before the sun rises." She stood and began to gather a few things.  
  
"You're just going to leave the others?! They need you!!" Seth snapped. She glared at him.  
  
"Ssh!! You'll wake them." She hissed, and then in a helpless whisper "I have no choice. If I stay than I'd be putting them all in danger, I will not do that. Zephyra can help them...and I'm sure that the other two will be fine..."  
  
"Three" Seth corrected. She turned her head and looked down.  
  
"No...two. Nariath is dying. The plague, the one that took your queen a few years ago, will claim him soon. I wish that I could help him. But oh well." She shrugged and moved into the tent, picking up the small boy and cradling him gently. True he was a teen but the disease had left him smaller than he should've been. He groaned and opened one eye.  
  
"Athena? Morning already...?" he asked groggily.  
  
"No, darling. I just wanted to tell you I love you and that you're gonna get better, with or without me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay but...where you going?" he asked.  
  
"Somewhere far away, but I can't tell you. I want you to repeat the one thing I always told you." She said softly.  
  
"I will not trust anyone who doth not share my bloodline, and even my blood kin is to be kept in sight. Only one thing can hurt me and that is myself." He replied almost half awake.  
  
"Shit..." Seth muttered.  
  
"Mmm good boy, sleep well. But...one more thing?"  
  
"Live free, die proud." Nari murmured as he fell back asleep.  
  
"Goodnight my little Falcon..." she whispered, kissing him on the forehead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: yay!!! I finished another chapter!!!  
  
Bakura: what was the vision?!!!  
  
Hotaru: *whistles innocently* well...NO! Not telling!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Yami: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Remebering

Hotaru: welcome...I have now decided that my life is a personal hell to myself. Yeesh. Oh well. Anyways here's the other two morons.  
  
Yami: HEY!  
  
Bakura: hey-o! So what's up this chapter?  
  
Hotaru: NOT TELLING!!!  
  
Bakura: HUH?!!  
  
Hotaru: Hehehe!  
  
Bakura: oh man...that always means something bad...  
  
Yami: well...DISCLAIMER!!!!! Hotaru don't own anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seth spent all night watching Athena, watching her prepare to leave. He knew something was off about her....he just wasn't sure what.  
  
"Will you stop?!" She snapped angrily. Seth blinked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You keep staring at me, quit it!" She growled. Seth looked at the sand beneath him and sighed. Athena stood with her pack slung over her shoulder. "That should be all I need. Great, now to get outta here." She started to walk off when Seth grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Wait!" He said. She turned and looked into his eyes. Such soft, gentle, kind eyes, like his parents. She sighed softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Take me with you" he asked. His voice sounded pleading. Athena stood shocked, mouth half open, staring at him.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"WHY NOT?!" He asked angrily.  
  
"You'll get in my way!! Just get your ass back to the palace or whatever!" She pulled away from him and started to walk away, her eyes blazing.  
  
"I thought you were better than Yami! I guess not" the moment those words spoke they clung to the air. Athena froze and turned, glaring at him.  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!!" She yelled, not even thinking to quiet herself. The others woke and walked out, groggy and trying to see what was up. "You think you know me but you don't! You're just some silver spooned prick who's denied the entire heritage that his mother strived to show him! Or don't you remember Safiya?!" Seth stood, stunned by what his words had caused. No one had ever yelled at him. And here she had done it and was glad.  
  
"SAFIYA is a name out of some slave scripture and has nothing to do with me!!!" He yelled back.  
  
"YOUR WRONG!!! SHE WAS YOUR MOTHER FOR RA'S SAKE!!!!" Athena barked. Seth sat down on the spot, his mind reeling. Safiya...the name struck something in his heart. But he'd never known her as his mother. Often if he walked by Yami's room at night he heard the king murmuring that name in his sleep. When asked, Yami merely shrugged it off and said that Safiya was just 'some slave who'd tried to win' and continued on blasting her. Seth wasn't right in the mind...he was confused, angry, and a sick feeling had overtaken his stomach.  
  
"Mother..." Seth murmured. Athena dropped her bag and stared again. Seth was looking at the ground with a helpless look on his face. Athena sighed and kneeled down, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Seth...I'm sorry for yelling. I realize now that you didn't know...and so I guess this is all the more upsetting. But why don't we...just get going. Now that my exit has been ruined I can do...what I was trying to run away from."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Horus woke up to find himself in his room. Two guards were sitting next to him.  
  
"Master Horus! Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" one asked.  
  
"I don't need anything Manu. What happened?" Horus asked.  
  
"That woman and you connected eyes and you were both knocked out. The pharaoh sent both of the demons to the dungeons to await they're execution and sent us to watch over you! The man said.he said it was a vision! Was it, master?" Man asked anxiously. He and Horus were friends from when Horus was young. Though Horus thought it terribly improper, but Manu had taken to calling him Master.  
  
"It was a dream.nothing more. Nothing to worry over. But I have to see that woman again. When are they to be executed?"  
  
"Two days from now. Why do you need to see her, master?"  
  
"Don't ask questions." Horus snapped. Manu nodded and the other guard left the room in disgust. Manu looked to the door then back to Horus.  
  
"Master...I don't think your father will allow it." he said carefully.  
  
"I don't really care what my father will allow. I went through all the trouble of feigning love towards that demon thing to get her to kill my brother, do you think I care what my father says?!" Horus snapped.  
  
"No my lord, sorry master..." Manu muttered looking down. The guard outside the door stared. So Seth HAD been set up! The guard smirked. Years of standing watch over that brat Horus and now it was his turn to fall! But the guard had better plans than that. He'd wait...let Yami sweat over Seth's absence...and then when he was willing to pay ANYTHING, then the guard would speak. He snuck off to his room.  
  
"Ready my cloak...tonight we shall pay a visit to the prison." Horus said standing and stretching his arms.  
  
"Yes, master." Manu replied.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Athena and Seth walked through the crowded marketplace, she searching for something and he following.  
  
"What are we looking for?" he asked, his hooded cloak's hood beginning to slip down. She pulled it back over his head.  
  
"It's not a what, it's a who. Keep that cloak up, if you're recognized then you shall never learn about yourself." She answered. He glared at her but kept the hood up. Finally she found it. She walked to a merchant's stand and looked at the man and woman who were standing there.  
  
"Hey...they look familiar." Seth muttered.  
  
"Yanagi, Malik, how have you been?" Athena asked. Yanagi smiled and walked over to Athena, embracing her.  
  
"It's been ages Athena! We're doing okay but have you heard? Seth's missing and..." she trailed off and looked at the cloaked figure. "Or maybe he's right here." Yanagi looked at Athena and she nodded.  
  
"I'll tell you the story, but not in the open..." Athena said. Yanagi led them to the back room where a girl a few years older than Seth and a boy a bit younger than him were piling things up.  
  
"Athena!" the boy said happily, hugging her.  
  
"Hello Ahmose" she smiled and ruffled his hair. "Being good, I trust."  
  
"Naturally."  
  
"Good. Hello Yume, still without a man I see." Athena smiled wryly at the girl.  
  
"I don't need one, Athena, how many times must I tell you?" Yume said, a bit frustrated. She eyed the cloaked Seth and smirked. "Who are you kidnapping today, the drown prince?"  
  
"Funny you should ask........" Athena pulled the cloak off Seth and smiled. Yume stared and Seth blinked. "Grown well hasn't he? Very handsome indeed. Perhaps if you were gracious enough to pick you jaw off of the floor-" Athena laughed and Yume blushed and went back to moving things about. Ahmose poked Seth in the arm and frowned.  
  
"how is it that a weak kid like him got to be prince?"  
  
"Because Yami chose a demon son to appease his advisor!" Yume snapped without thought.  
  
"That reminds me, I've come to do more than show off for once. I'm looking for Bakura, where is he?" Athena asked.  
  
"Why do you expect us to know?" Yume asked.  
  
"YUME!" Yanagi said snippily, giving her daughter a warning look. Yanagi turned to Athena. "Last we heard Bakura was off in Persia, but that means little. His last letter was two months ago. He could be dead for all we know. Ra forbid..." Athena sighed.  
  
"I hate that man sometimes. He's so impossible to find!!"  
  
"If he is in the country there's only one other place he could be" Yanagi replied.  
  
"Good point. Watch over the prince while I go look. I'll return as soon as possible." She hugged Yanagi then walked off.  
  
"Not a very talkative prince, is he?" Ahmose observed. Seth glared.  
  
"I don't talk to people I don't know!"  
  
"But you do know us. We're your family!" Ahmose said.  
  
"My...family?"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The guard was sleeping in his room when a pair of strong hands wrapped around his neck and strangled him. A shadow clad person chuckled evilly and placed a lotus flower next to the dead guard, then disappeared. That was one secret that was not going out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: *smiles* YAY! Another chapter down HA!!!!  
  
Bakura: *blinks* well, it's err...interesting?  
  
Yami: I WASN'T IN IT!!!! *cries*  
  
Bakura: that's the part I LIKED!!!!  
  
Hotaru: *sweatdrop* oh my goodness. HEY WILL YOU GUYS STOP BEFORE I KICK YOUR BUTTS!!!!  
  
Yami and Bakura: *stops* okay. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
